He'll Always Be A Fool For Love
by Insane Vampiress
Summary: What could/should have happened at the end of “Fool For Love.” Buffy/Spike.


Title: He'll Always Be a Fool For Love  
Author: Insane Vampiress  
Rating: PG-13(slight language)  
Setting: Post-"Fool For Love"  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike, all I write is.  
Summary: What could/should have happened at the end of "Fool For Love."  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc. own the show and it's characters, not me.  
Author's Note: I just saw the re-run of "Fool For Love" on FX, for the first time before writing this. I've wanted to see that episode since I heard about it, I just kept missing it. I started writing this right after I saw it. Read and review, please.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy was still sitting on the step of the porch, crying.  
  
As soon as Spike had seen her, he couldn't really kill her, not that he would in the first place.  
  
Drusilla had always been right about her visions, she knew Spike loved the Slayer before even he did. That was part of the reason he didn't kill her in the very beginning, because deep down, he had known that in his heart from that first look at her, studying, dancing, and, of course, fighting that he was in love with her more than he ever was or would be with Drusilla. Spike could deny all he wanted, it wouldn't change how he felt. Buffy was always in his head. Another reason why he wouldn't or couldn't kill her was because she was too damn strong, not that he couldn't overpower her if he tried, he just enjoyed fighting with her specifically, that biting, draining, and destroying her wasn't an option, well... the biting and draining as a claim or otherwise was okay, but taking her life away was absolutely out of the question. He would make sure that she lived longer than any other of her kind. Buffy was the most amazing Vampire Slayer, no make that person, he had ever met in his entire life or unlife.  
  
"Were you going to kill me?"  
  
That question took Spike out of his thoughts and back to what was currently happening: he was sitting next to her, his arm around her, comforting and consoling, on the back porch of the Summers' home.  
  
He looked down shamefully. "I thought I was, but I never could anyway." He said the last part a little bit more quietly.  
  
"Why couldn't you?" Spike looked up at her. "You know, kill me before, even though it wouldn't be the first time someone in your line killed me, why couldn't you, you had so many chances. Why?"  
  
"You haven't figured it out yet?"  
  
Buffy's sad face looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Look into my eyes and find out," he replied to her silent response. He finally dropped his arm from touching her.  
  
She started to say something, but just did what the vampire told her to do. When she saw the feelings in his eyes, she knew it was mostly a very deep love. She looked away and tried to hide the awed expression on her face. The moment was awkward for both of them.  
  
"Why?" her question broke the silence.  
  
"Why what, luv?" he asked smiling shyly like he was William the Bloody Awful Poet again.  
  
She looked at him, the tears fading, but her eyes were still watery and red. "You know what," Buffy said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, but what do mean by why?"  
  
"Why do I deserve it? All I've ever done is hurt you."  
  
"We don't choose who we love, this world doesn't give us that choice," he said, his hand on her back, gently rubbing circles and offering solace to the Slayer.  
  
She turned her head down and whispered in a voice so low that you had to have vampiric hearing to understand the words, "I bet you wish that you didn't."  
  
The vampire stared at her, completely speechless. Then, he reached out his hand from behind her and put two fingers under her chin so she would face him. Spike, in turn, looked into her eyes and said softly, "I don't regret it."  
  
Buffy found the feelings she had hidden away and said something that she put all of her heart into, the three simple words, "I love you."  
  
He almost felt his heart start beating again and gazed at her in awe before saying, "I love you, too, Buffy. I always have, and always will."  
  
Then, as if for the first time, they kissed. It wasn't spell-induced with fevered passion, the passion was still there, but it was gentle and loving, everything they felt pushed into it. Everything was right for the moment, yet we all know that things can't be perfect forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note 2: Should I continue, or leave it? Please read and review telling me what you think. 


End file.
